Biometric sensing devices are increasingly common in computer or network security applications, financial applications, and surveillance applications. Biometric sensing devices detect or image a unique physical or behavioral trait of a person, providing biometric data that can reliably identify the person. For example, a fingerprint includes a unique pattern of ridges and valleys that can be imaged by a fingerprint sensor. The image of the fingerprint, or the unique characteristics of the fingerprint, is compared to reference data, such as a reference fingerprint image. The identity of the person is obtained or verified when the newly captured fingerprint image matches the reference fingerprint image.
Biometric sensing devices that image fingerprints or other biometric data can be subject to noise and other errors, such as signal fixed pattern noise. In some situations, the amount of the signal fixed pattern noise and a pattern or shape of the signal fixed pattern noise can change with the signal level. Signal fixed pattern noise can reduce the dynamic range of the biometric sensing device and produce inaccurate or indefinite biometric images or data.